


Office Quickie

by SParkie96



Series: Chreon Requests [4]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Sunday Sinday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 22:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18226184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SParkie96/pseuds/SParkie96
Summary: A short little piece for Sinday. Originally posted on Tumblr.





	Office Quickie

Leon cried out as he laid on the desk, a Kevlar gloved hand reaching up and clamping down over his mouth to muffle the noises. A whine left him as he felt scruff and stubble against his thighs, teeth nipping at the pale skin there.

Chris chuckled when Leon tried shifting to get him to pay attention to either his cock or his hole, "So impatient..." He whispered.

 "Mmph!" The agent protested, wiggling under the older man's hands. 

If Hunnigan found out he and Chris were having sex in his office again, she would murder him. But Chris had surprised him with lunch...and now sex. 

The brunette was flipped over on to his front, biting his lip and whining as hands spread his ass cheeks and a wet tongue found his sensitive hole, "Ho...holy shit...!"

"Quiet." Chris simply reminded him, unzipping his own pants to free his hardened length. 

A moan left Leon as he felt the head of the raven-haired male's cock. His lower half pressed back against the throbbing organ, wanting him to stop fucking around and fuck him into the desk, "Chris...please..." 

Without another word, Chris breached him, sinking into his ass to the hilt, making Leon cry out loud and causing Chris to cover his mouth once more. After a brief adjustment period, Chris began thrusting in and out of the tight velvet heat around his dick. The agent's fingers curled around the edge of his desk, knuckles turning white as he tightly gripped the edges. Muffled cries and moans left him as he was fucked into the hard wooden surface.

"Christ, Leon." Chris whispered, nibbling on his earlobe, "You're so fucking tight..." 

Another muffled sound left Leon as his eyes rolled into the back of his head, hips moving in sync with his lover's while simultaneously seeking friction for his own hardened cock. Christ, this felt good. 

The whole desk rocked, the power of Chris' thrusts and Leon's movements causing stuff to fall over or off of the desk. His mug fell on to the floor, breaking upon impact and making both curse.

"Shit! Sorry, Le." 

A muffled, "It's okay" was the response he received. Chris reached around and took the younger's cock in hand, stroking him in time with his thrusts while his lips and teeth worked Leon's neck. It didn't take long for the agent to come right then and there, crying out Chris' name.

The feeling of those tight walls clamping around his cock was enough to make him come deep inside of Leon's hole. Cum coated the younger's insides, Chris releasing with a grunt, hissing out Leon's name. After milking himself dry, Chris collapsed on top of the brunette, both panting to catch their breath. 

They were exhausted but sated...for now. Chris kissed the younger's cheek, making Leon chuckle, "Thanks for lunch."

"Thanks for the break." Chris chuckled, getting up and helping Leon up before fixing his pants, "Sorry about your...well, everything." 

The agent waved it off, fixing his own clothes, "I can clean it up later. See you at home?" 

Chris laughed, kissing the younger deeply, "See you at home."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr! @SParkie96


End file.
